


Her Best Laid Plans

by Craving A Little Time (elmacie)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmacie/pseuds/Craving%20A%20Little%20Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz's plans for a relaxing night in with friends get disrupted when Red appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic so apologies if its terrible.  
> I own nothing, just borrowing these characters.

**Her Best Laid Plans**

As Liz went to grab another bottle of wine from her kitchen the door bell rang.

"I'll get it guys." She yelling back to her two guest in her living room.

She was finally having a long over due catch up with her old college friends, Andi and Nessa. They were in town for the weekend, with Liz's hectic schedule the girls decided it was best to stay in a hotel then meet up for a "girls night" ater place. So wine, pizza and a long night of gossiping was in store.

She opened the door while rummaging through her purse for change."Hey, talk about service, that was fast, so how much do I owe you."

"Hello Lizzie. Oh sweetheart I certainly wouldn't charge you for my services, which ever ones you require."

Liz slowly raised her head and made eye contact with a very the smug face of Raymond Reddington. Just my luck she thought.

"Red... I thought you were out of town ... what... why are you here?" She suddenly became very aware of her attire. Yes answering the door in a tank top and sleep pants was not a good idea.

"Am I interrupting something?" Red eyed her up and down.

"No... what do you want Red?" Liz tried to reach behind her door to grab a sweat shirt but with no luck.

"Come now Lizzie, surely you don't speak to all your visitors and friends in that manner." Forming a wounded look while placing his hand over his heart.

"Seriously Red, what are you doing here? You said you were going to be out of town for the weekend." Exasperation beginning to show.

"So I am interrupting something" A smug grin appearing on his face. Never one to miss an opportunity to rile Lizzie.

"A date maybe? Is that it?" He said. "Why Lizzie are you entertaining a young suitor this evening? Have I barged in on a possible date? Is that it?" He tried to peer into her hallway but to no avail, Liz blocked his path.

She knew she shouldn't rise to the bait but the man had a way of knowing which buttons to push and when to do it.

"Oh for God sake, no, no I'm not on a date and yes I'm entertaining." She tried desperately to shut the conversation down.

Leaning against the door frame with his arms folded Red continued "Well now I'm intrigued."

"Red, can you please tell me what this about because I'd like to get back to my relaxing evening, the one and only evening I've had off in ages." Surely he would take sympathy on her then leave, oh if only that were true she thought.

Just then her pizza delivery arrived, Red ever the gentleman relieved the boy of the boxes, seeing his chance while Liz was yet again distracted he slipped into her hallway and headed in the direction of what he suspected was her kitchen.

"Damn it Red what are you doing?" Liz trying to keep her voice down was in pursuit.

"Im being helpful dear. Now where should I place these? Kitchen? Or should I just bring them to your guest?" He made to back track to her living room but Liz halted his progress by quickly usherig him in to her kitchen.

"Now Lizzie you are being just a tad rude if I may say. But the man handling I can approve of if you wish to continue." She had practically shoved Red into the kitchen area while closing the door.

"Tell me darling are you this playful with your guest in there or do you keep that pleasure for only me." He started opening the boxes he had placed on the counter top to inspect her purchases.

Slapping his hand away from the food she positing herself in front of the counter with her arms folded over her chest while giving him her best no nonsense glare.

Rubbing his hand where she slapped it he leaned towards her slowly with mischievous glint in his eyes he began invading her personal space.

"Yes, indeed, I do like this new, mmm, let call it forcefully tactile side of you Lizzie. It is quite charming." With each step he had effectively trapped her between his body and the counter.

Liz became very aware of her mistake, with just inches between them and the intoxicating aroma of his natural scent with the added allure of his custom cologne she was losing track of time.

"Lizzie you seem flushed, are you feeling unwell? Should I perhaps dispense with your guest in there for the evening? Then I can help you to bed. What do you think dear?" He began to trace his finger tips up her arm, along her collar bone to her soft cheek.

All the while Liz's breathing quickened, she could only see his lips and feel his fingers trail they're way along her body. Oh this man was too much.

"Maybe I should take you temperature dear?" Leaning in he gently placed his lips against her forehead, then her cheek.

"Mmm yes, you do seem to be getting some what... warmish." He voice had dropped to a gravelly whisper.

"Red.. wha... what are you doing." Liz's breath hitched.

She steadied herself by placing one hand on the counter top behind her and the other treacherous one found its way to his waist.

"Lizzie do pay attention, I'm taking your temperature." He hummed.

"Ah.. right, I've never had it taken tha..." She couldn't focus.

"Shh darling, I promise I'll be gentle." He lowered his lips, his nose brushed against hers, just a whisper away from finally living out a fantasy of his.

Liz closed her eyes. Was this going to happen? Was this real? If its wasn't then God help anyone who dare wake her before she has the chance to feel his lips on hers.

"Red, may... maybe we shouldn't..." She released an involuntary moan.

"Oh we should, we most certainly should." He managed to mumble.

"Lizzie Bee!! What are you doing in there? Do you need a hand hon?" The voice of Andi floated into the room breaking the spell she was under.

"Ah hell." Red dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Damn, I forgot" She mumbled "I... just am... yes... YES... NO, NO, I'LL BE RIGHT OUT" Liz put as much distance between her and Red as she possible could in the small confines of her kitchen.

What the hell was happening. How did she go from being annoyed with him to then almost making out with him and when the hell did it get so warm in here.

She poured a glass of water, gulped it down to try to steady her nerves. Turning she saw Red leaning against the counter where she previously stood.

"A slumber party, Lizzie. Why didn't you say! I would have dressed more appropriately." He toyed with the button on his vest. Oh I haven't been to a slumber in years, not since Dellie Carter snuck me in through her sister bedroom window when I was 15. Oh my the fun we had. You know she was part of the swim team, the girl could wear anything or well nothing as I found out..." Red story was interrupted by Liz slamming the glass down on the sink.

"Thats it, out, out, go get out now." Grabbing his arm then dragged him towards the hall.

"Really Lizzie, you're not going to let me stay! I'm a dab hand at braiding and I give the most exquisite foot massages." At this Liz practically propelled him through her hallway to the front door.

Unfortunately just at that moment Andi and Nessa opened the living room door to see what the fuss was.

"Well hello ladies, Lizzie didn't tell me she had such radiant guests tonight" Red turned on the charm, of course Liz knew Andi and Nessa didn't stand a chance.

"Lizzie Bee who is your friend and why on earth are throwing him out?" Nessa was taking a good look at Red.

Yes a man in a three piece suit was eye candy that could not be ignored and most certainly not every man could wear it like this guy.

"Yes _Lizzie Bee_ you should introduce me to these charming ladies." Red grinned as he turned to Liz.

"Great, just great now that name is going to stick." She mumbled to herself.

"Andi, Nessa this is Red...I mean Raymond. We ... ah ... work together. Red... Raymond this is Andi and Nessa, we were in college together. Ok introductions over. So thats it, ok .. now.. he is extremely busy, so I don't want to delay him." Hoping he would take the hint, oh please take the hint Red her eyes pleaded with him.

"Oh Lizzie, I can always make time to spend in the company of beautiful ladies. It is a pleasure to you meet you both. Now tell me do you have any devilishly embarrassing stories about our _Lizzie Bee_ here." Taking both ladies arms in his he made his way to the couch. His eyes lighting up at thought of the evening ahead. Throwing a mischievous grin over his shoulder he caught Liz's glare, oh if looks could kill he was practically dead and buried but not before he had a little fun first, he threw her a wink and listen carefully as the flood gates opened.

"Oh this is going to be a long night." Liz shook her head in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

As always I own nothing.

\-----------------------------------------------

A few hours later Nessa was well on her way to inebriation. A drunk Nessa also meant a loose lipped Nessa much to Liz's horror and Red's delight.

"Oh Lizzie Bee remember those house parties. Oh the fun! Raymond our Lizzie Bee here was one party girl." She leaning into Reds side wrapping her arm around his.

"You must tell me more, you see I haven't had the pleasure of seeing Lizzie let her hair down and go wild. I would just adore that I'm sure." Red turned to Liz as he finished by giving her a suggestive grin.

Liz needed to step in and stop this train wreck before Red had had enough stories to blackmail her for life.

"Ok Nessie hon I think you've had enough, how about some coffee?" Liz stood grabbing the half empty bottle of wine to place it out of her reach.

"Oh spoil sport." Pouted Nessa. "Hey Andi tell Lizzie Bee not to be such a spoil sport."

Andi woke up with a start, looked around the room to reorientate herself.

"You know coffee sounds good to me, yeah coffee then I think you and I should hit the hay." Directing her words to one droopy eyed Nessa.

"Let me help you with the coffee hon." Andi made her way over to Liz's side. Seeing her panicked look Andi reassured her. "Don't worry she is two seconds away from nap time so your Raymond won't be getting any stories from her."

As they looked back at the scene before them there sat Red with Neesa slumped against his side idly slipping her fingers up and down his vest.

Red looked to Liz for help as Nessa began a lazy assault on his buttons. Both Liz and Andi stifled there laughs as Red try to distract Nessa.

"Darling why don't you tell me some more of those wonderful stories of yours?" He managed to pin her hands in place.

"Lizzie a little help here would be appreciated." He looked to Liz.

"Mmm, Raaaymond, I like that name it sooooo strong... juuust like yoouuu. Big and strooonge in your suit. Damn you loook fiine in it. Wha...whaat do you loook like out ... out of it." Nessa grinned up at Red.

"Lizzie... Lizzie... oops...oh Nessa darling that is not your pocket or bag honey... Lizzie." His pleas fell on deaf ears as Liz and Andi made their way to the kitchen.

"Pay back Red, pay back." Liz called back into the room.

"Lizzie my dear the night is not over yet... ouch... yet again darling that is certainly not your bag, here is you bag." Red eyes catch on something as he hands it to Nessa.

"Is that a photo album in there honey?" Red pointed to her bag.

"Oh I all mooost for...got aboout that, doo do you wanna see me Liizzzzieee Beeee and Annnndii pannndddyy." Nessa asked as she rummaged through her bag.

"Oh more than you can imagine dear." Red helped her dig out the album.

"Now honey are you going to tell me about your Raymond or is it Red?" Andi was more alert then Liz thought. "Come on girl I see the way he looks at you and don't dare deny that its not a two way thing."

"Andi its not like that I swear we work together thats all." She buried her head in a kitchen cabinet looking for coffee.

"Ah yes I look at all the guys at work like that and they in turn follow my every move with their eyes, its a bitch really but you know I struggle through it." Her mocking tone evident.

Eventually Liz made eye contact with her, she could never successfully hide things from her and there was no point try to start now. She sighed as she leaned back against the counter.

"You're right but its complicated." She said. "I know I shouldn't have these feelings, I shouldn't long for him when he is away, I shouldn't find myself searching for his face in a room full of people. But I do Andi, I do and no matter how I try to fight it I can't." She felt the comfort of her friends arms wrap around her as she enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh my little Lizzie Bee what are we to do with you, huh?". Stepping back she looked her friend in the eyes. "Have you told him? You need to honey, you need find out how he feels." Smiling she continued. "Trust me that man is infatuated with you. What I'd give to have someone, anyone look at me that way." Their moment of peace was disturbed by a loud laugh from the other room.

"Oh lord what now." Liz covered her face with both hands.

"I'll go save him from Miss Rambling Fingers in there." Andi grabbed a cup of coffee as she made her way back into the living room. Liz calmed herself then followed.

When she got there her eyes stilled in her head. Photos! Nessa brought photos oh just fantastic!

She had never seen or heard Red laugh like that before.

"Lizzie sweetheart you've been holding out on me I think." Looking back down at the picture in his hand.

"Oh my, I do appreciated well made lace undergarments." Taking an exaggerated deep breath. "And red, oh Lizzie you little minx."

"Andi what pictures are those?" Disparately looking to the soberest of her friends.

Andi shrugged "Hon you got me. I didn't even know she brought pictures."

"These are gold, absolute gold. Nessa darling I hope you won't mind if I get a copy?" Red leaned into his co conspirator.

"NOOOOOOO." Liz made a dive for the picture but Red's reflexes were sharper. He hopped up for his place on the couch and made for the far side of her living room.

"Now, now Lizzie don't grab." Holding the incriminating pictures close to his chest.

"Red give me the damn pictures, now." Making another grab she stumbled sideways as he turned his back to deflect her attack. She was now pinned behind him and the back of the couch.

"Ah, ah, ah Lizzie what is the magic word?" Red replied through short burst of laughter.

"Pens... Red." She hissed over his shoulder.

Red stopped, looked over his shoulder at her. "Lizzie my dear that was uncalled for. You would use violence against me for the sake of these... mmm... salacious pictures? Really Lizzie?"

Liz took a breath and was about to apologies when Red spoke again.

Leaning towards her whispered dramatically "It would be soooooo worth it darling."

"You son of a bit..." Red cut across her again. "Language, Lizzie, language." He placed the picture inside his vest pocket and gave her a challenging look.

Nessa choose that moment to regain some form of conscientiousness. "Lizzie Bee Super Girl to the rescue."

At this Liz knew exactly what Red had inside vest. Red schooled he features at her shocked expression, cleared his throat. "I think I might just have that coffee now."

Passing Liz he whispered "So much better than your FBI outfit, Agent Lizzie Bee."

That was it, if he made it out of there without being impaled on some sharp object it would be a miracle. Liz excused herself and made for the kitchen when one way or another Red would part with the damn picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your kind words of encouragement.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Lizzie would you care for a sandwich, I'm afraid though it won't be one of my specials." Red was making himself at home opening and closing her cabinets, then commenting on the inferior brands.

"Red." He continued his treasure hunt ignoring Liz's call.

"Red, would you just stop and listen to me." Still no joy.

"You and I my dear must do some grocery shopping, I know this quant little farmers market you simple must see. We could make..."

"RED I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Liz couldn't hold it back any longer.

He turned to face her, tilting his head.

"Really you didn't need to shout, I'm in the same room. You have quiet a short fuse lately. It really can't be good for your blood pressure."

Waving his hands he continued "I can recommend a fantastic masseuse, but if you'd prefer I could take a stab at it myself." Rubbing his hands together and blowing on them to warm them. "What do you think?"

Liz didn't realise she had something in her hand until she saw it hurling through the air in Red's direction.

Just ducking in time he looked with raised eyebrows at the shatter cup then at Liz. "I'll take that as a no then shall I?"

"You are just..." Liz started then stop, her frustration getting the better of her. Stay calm Liz, just stay calm she thought.

"Just what Lizzie? You really need to finish your sentences. How am I to know what is going on in that beautiful head of yours. I have many talents but a mind reader just isn't one." His trademark grin in place.

"Going on in my head? You want to know, you really want to know?" She stared at him her voice fading toward the end.

"Yes... more than anything I want to know." His grin turning into a soft smile.

"You are the most frustrating person I've ever met." She began pacing. "You breeze in and out of my life without any consideration. If you're not calling me you appear at my door at all hours, well I guess I should be grateful that you didn't just let yourself in tonight like you've done on other occasion."

Red chose that moment to interrupt. "In my defence Lizzie, your house security is appalling. Also you should really consider giving me a key, don't get me wrong I still do get a certain thrill from picking your locks." Leaning in towards her he winked and continued.

"But I must tell you I do fear that some night I may walk in at a rather inconvenient time, especially if you happen to be bathing." Clearing his throat he went on. "Just out of interest, do you like to take a soak directing after returning from work or at a later hour?" His face the picture of innocence.

"That is it, enough, I've had enough. This has to stop, you need to leave now before I do you bodily harm." She backed away.

"You need to be a little clearer for me Lizzie. What has to stop, this conversation or the lack of details about your nocturnal habits?" Red asked knowing he was pushing it.

"You want to know everything about my life but I can't know anything about yours." She was building up a head of steam now. "You run hot and cold. One minute you're flirting with me then the next you're half way around the world and treating me like a stranger. You discuss you're "Lady Friends" in front of me." She stops to gather her thoughts.

All signs of humor vanished from his voice. "Lizzie are you perhaps jealous?" His features and body language turning serious.

She hesitated "What? No, no I just, I just want those pictures back and you to leave so I can get back to my friends thats all. Why the hell would I be jealous?" She began to fidget, she wasn't ready or was she.. no this wasn't the time, why couldn't she have controlled herself earlier.

"Don't go all coy on me now. You know what I'm talking about, you've always known haven't you?" He began closing the distance between them.

"This is not about these pictures." Removing them from his pocket then placing them on the counter.

"Its not?" Liz backed away needing space. She wasn't ready, she kept repeating that in her head.

"Oh no, but I assure you for as long as I wake those images will be one of my first thoughts each and every morning. So tell me are we going to have this conversation at long last?" This was going to end or begin here and now he wasn't walking away without knowing.

"No, I can't do this, not now." She avoided making eye contact with him.

"Why not now? I think now is the perfect time." Yet again he tried to close the distance she created between them.

"Lizzie please stop moving, I know I may need to exercise more but honestly I can think of more pleasurable ways than doing laps of your kitchen." He removed his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his vest.

"What are you doing?" She watched as he slipped each button free.

"Getting more comfortable." That smug grin making an appearance again.

A tapping noise on the partitioning doors between the living room and kitchen caught their attention.

Andi's voice floated through. "Hey guys we're going to take off now."

"Oh lord she has impeccable timing." Red mumbled.

"Are you sure? You can stay here I'll make up a bed." Liz said brushing past him as she made her way to her friend. Truth be told she was disparately avoiding having that conversation with him.

"No, no hon we should go back to the hotel but how about breakfast tomorrow?" At this suggestion Nessa moaned.

"Maybe not breakfast, lunch? I think she'll be back in the land of the living by lunch time." Andi laughed.

"Wise move, so its a date! Tomorrow, lunch. I'll call you a taxi" Liz hugged her old friend.

"No need to do that, Dembe is outside, he can take them to their hotel. I insist, I'll let him know you're on your way." Red took out his phone, leaving no room for arguments.

"Dembe? Who is Dembe?" Andi quizzed Liz.

"He is ah..." How to explain this without more questions.

"Dembe is a dear friend of mine who makes sure I stay out of trouble." Red winked at Andi as he finished.

"Well if its not to much bother?" Andi started to rouse Nessa.

"None at all, now let me help you. Nessa darling lets get you up and on your way to bed." Red helped her up, wrapped an arm around her waist to lead to his waiting car.

"Oooh so strong, but won't Lizzie Bee be upset if you come home with me? No, nope you stay here. I don't think we should you know... I don't even know you." Oh this was going to be a long walk to the car he thought to himself.

Liz said her goodbyes to Andi as they walked to the door.

"So are you and that fine specimen of a man going to get your acts together." Andi decided the direct route was going to be the best.

"Andi its complicated." Liz tried to explain.

"What is so complicated? He obviously adores you and you my dear lady can't keep you eyes off him. How you can keep your hands off him I'm baffled. Look at him!" Both women turned to she Red and Dembe help a very hands on Nessa to the car.

"DEMBE... a little help please." He gently handed her off to his friend as Nessa slipped her hand down and pinched his butt.

"Good night dear." Taking her hand he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles then turned to make his way back to Liz's door.

He was halted in his progress by Andi.

"Well Raymond its been a pleasure meeting you." She smiled "Lizzie Bee has always been a complicated creature, stubborn and a fighter but soft at heart at the same time." Looking him up and down. "I think she has finally met her match in you. Don't give up on her and don't let her give up you, she deserves happiness and you sir are the man for the job." She reached out and hugged him.

"I hope to see a lot more of you in the future Raymond, don't disappoint me." She released him to join Nessa in the car.

"I hope so too Andi, I hope so too. Goodnight." He closed the door, turned and looked at the door that holds his future, his Lzzie, it was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_________________________________________________________________________

Red made his way up the steps to her door again, he found it closed. As he rang the bell a smile fleeted across his face, here we go. He could hear her shuffle on the other side of the door, what was she doing.

"Lizzie I can hear you, can you please open the door." Resting his hand on one side of the door while looking at his feet.

Eventually she opened the door just enough to push his jacket and hat through it.

"Here, you forgot these." She keep it short.

"Lizzie, really?" He was hoping for a better reaction than this.

"Take them Red its getting cold and I really don't want to have to explain to Cooper that you nearly caught your death of cold because you were standing on my door step." She looked at his unreadable expression.

"For God sake Red will you just take the damn things, I'm getting cold here now. She threw both items at him. "Fine do what you want."

"Lizzie wait." He jammed his foot in the door while placing a hand on the door.

"Let me in, at least until Dembe returns. I promise I'll behave, scout's honor. I'd do the salute but as you can see my hands are full here." Praying that charm and a little bit of negotiation might just get him the in he needed.

"Plus your neighbours are going to start wonder why I'm standing here." He was getting desperate now.

"Fine but just until Dembe gets back then you're gone, agreed?" Liz was not budging on this.

"You have my word Lizzie that as soon as Dembe arrives I will leave you in peace." He stepped back and removed his foot and hand from the door as a gesture of good faith.

"Ok." She opened up the door fully to let him pass.

"Thank you sweetheart." He stood in the hallway while she closed the door and locked it.

"No pet names, no funny business and you can help me clean up." She could do this, she could avoid continuing their previous conversation, yes she could wait this out until Dembe got here.

"When you say clean up you mean..." He couldn't resist.

"Red seriously you lasted what all of 10 seconds before you resorted to innuendo." Shaking her head.

"I am sorry but you can't blame me for taking a swing at that. I will be a perfect gentleman from here on." Holding his hands up in defence.

"Now point me in the direction of the cleaning and will get to it with gusto." Placing his jacket and hat on her hall table he began rolling up his sleeves.

They worked away in silence much to Reds dismay, whenever he entered the kitchen she left through the hall door, if he entered from the hall she would make her way out the partitioning doors. At first he found it amusing, cute even, but right now he was tired of it, at this rate he'd never get to her talk. He made his way over to the door to the hall closing it loud enough for her to hear then waited. Just as he expected she enter the kitchen by the partition doors. Moving quickly he jammed a kitchen chair under the handle on the hall door effectively blocking her escape.

"Where the hell is Dembe." She mumbled when she heard moving through the living room towards the kitchen again. "Damn it." She bolted for the other door, pushing the handle, to her shock and horror it didn't move.

"No, no, no come on." She pushed harder.

"Something wrong ... sweetheart?" Red silky voiced carried over to her. She knew then she was trapped, she looked around, there he stood blocking the living room door. The back door bet the smug bastard didn't think of that. Calmly she crossed towards it, as she did she heard him again.

"Oh by the way Lizzie I took out you trash and being concerned for you security I locked that door ... would you look at that I accidentally put the key in my pocket... oops." He dangled the key in front of his face mocking her.

"You made a deal Red, you said you'd behave, no funny business and no pets names." Yes she thought go on the attack.

"So I did." Red moved slightly into the room. "I'm growing fond of this room."

"Red where is Dembe? Shouldn't he be back by now? I'll go call Andi to see if everything is alright." She grab the phone off the near by wall then dialled her friend.

"Hey hon, you got there?" She listen intently. "Oh he left well over a half an hour ago. Oh no nothing is wrong. Hey you get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, night hon." She disconnected the call, placed the phone back in the cradle.

"Whats going on Red? Dembe should be here by now." She glared across the room at him.

"Oh I'm sorry darling you misunderstood me earlier. I told Dembe to go back to our current accommodation after he dropped Andi and Nessa at their hotel."

"I could do with a drink I'm parched after all that cleaning, a cool beer maybe? Care to join me honey?" Not waiting for an answer he opened the fridge to grab a bottle.

One hand slammed the fridge door closed, the other on his shoulder turned him to face her, then with both hands she pushed him up against it.

"You son of a bitch.. you lied to me! Dembe isn't coming back here for you? Why?" She was inches from his face.

"Lizzie as much as I am enjoying this, could we possible move this to another surface, the door handle is digging into my back here and distracting me for fully enjoying ..."

Her could see her draw back her arm and instinctively knew what was coming. Moving swiftly with both hands on her waist he reversed their positions, pinning Liz again the fridge but avoid the handle this time.

"Ah ah ah Lizzie, play nice now." He leaned into her space feeling her chest rise against his.

"I didn't lie to you. Dembe will be pick me up whenever I send for him, but first I believe we have some unfinished business." His eyes danced between her lips and eyes for what seems like an eternity.

"Red..." She could only manage a whisper. "What are you doing?" She swallowed a breath. "We should stop now before its too lately, before we do something we'll regret ..."

Red pressed his lips to hers gently at first, testing, then pulled back.

"Lizzie I could never regret kissing you, touching you or wanting you." He brushed his lips against hers again, his right hand drifted up from her waist to glide along her neck, tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss and finally feel her tongue caress his.

She felt rather than heard herself moan, she needed to stop this now. Regaining some control she placed her hands flat on his chest to pushed him away.

"Stop, we have to stop. We can't do this Red." Her voice unsteady to ears.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you. My God Lizzie you taste divine." He kissed his way down her jaw line to the hollow of her neck where he stop. "I finally know perfection, its you my love."

My love, did he just say, my love. Her brain kicked in, this time she pushed hard and untangled herself from him. Slipping away then moving behind him to steady herself against her kitchen island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the end. Thanks to everyone who read and commented you are all amazing. :)

Chapter 5

________________________________________________________

Red dropped his head forward until it hit off the fridge door.

"Lizzie, what you do to me. You have no idea." Rocking his forehead back and forth along the door.

"That should't have happened, I should have kicked you out earlier. We can't do this." Liz still hadn't looked at him.

Oh no she wasn't going to back track here, he wasn't going to let he go without one hell of a fight. Straightening his shoulders he moved off the fridge door towards her.

"Lizzie look at me." He practically whispered afraid that anything more and she would bolt.

"We need to talk, I need to explain, to tell you.." He continued.

"Don't Red, please don't say another word. I can't be a part of ... a fling. I can't be like the other women that have been in your life. I can't do it, not after everything thats happened, at one point I thought I could." He could hear the tears threatening.

"I tried to convinced myself that I could just have "a little fun" but I can't, not with you. I can't act as if it wouldn't mean anything." She met his eyes.

"Lizzie ... In the last 20 years I've been all over the world, seen the sun rise while standing at the top of isolated mountains, seen it set while sitting on the deck of boat in the middle of the ocean. People would say it was breathtakingly beautiful and I would have agreed until the day you walked down those steps in the Post Office." He moved beside her.

"You were and still are the most beautiful sight these eyes have ever seen. I've warred with myself since that day. I've tried to quench my thirst for you, I've distanced myself emotionally and physically, but just the sound of your voice and I'm lost." He reached out delicately tracing patterns along her forearm to her finger tips.

"I beg for my breath when I'm near you." Linking her fingers with his, he turned her until they face each other.

"I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you, I need you, I adore you, I want you... I love you Lizzie." Caressing her face.

"Are you sure... Dembe isn't waiting outside." She finally speaks.

"Well that I wasn't expecting. I declare my love for you and you are more concerned that Dembe might be outside. Should I be jealous of my friend... I know you and he have become ..." Red doesn't get a chance to finish due to Liz capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

It takes him a second but he responds by lifting her onto the kitchen island, stepping between her legs he slides one hand under her tank top then up her back. This time its Liz who break the kiss. Placing her hand either side of his face, she trails her finger tips over the faint stubble,

"First and most importantly, I love you Raymond Reddington and I want only you. Secondly I asked about Dembe because I didn't want him sitting outside in the street all night." she finished with a knowing grin.

"All night you say. Why Elizabeth Keen are you suggesting that I shall be staying the night. What will the neighbours think?" Red had already helped her down and was now leading her through the house towards the stairs.

"Red I didn't say anything about you staying in my bed." Dragging him to a halt at the stair case.

"I think we both can agree however much fun it would be, those stair would be a bitch to sleep on. But we could always start here and work our way up to the bedroom." he made to push her back onto the steps while he nuzzled her neck.

"Second door on the right Red... oh god." She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes ma'am." In one swift move he was carrying her toward the bedroom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

As she stood waiting for the coffee to finish, she couldn't stop smiling. Last night was without a shadow of a doubt amazing, she may have had just a few hours sleep but she'd gladly have those types of sleepless nights every night and never complain. Waking beside him this morning she was the happiest she felt in years.

She was broken from her daydreaming by his arms encircling her and pulling back against his chest.

"Good morning sweetheart." He kissed from her shoulder to her ear. "You should have woke me, I wanted to cook you breakfast." He voice still ladened with sleep.

"I figured you needed a sleep in after last night." She laughed as he growled into her neck.

"I can't get enough of you my love. Also, I haven't given you your morning kiss yet." He spun her around, kissed her gently at first then deepened it as he felt the tip of her tongue against his teeth.

She wrapped her arms around his waist then leaned back to get his attention.

"Red... mmm ... Red honey, you're not wearing any pants." God this man could kiss she thought.

"I know darling." He continued to kiss any exposed skin he could find.

"No honey, I mean you're naked." She giggled as she slapped his naked butt.

"Yes I know and just so you are aware I plan on you being naked on that island there any minute now." He reached for the hem of her tank top but was stop in his tracks by a noise behind him.

"I know I said I hoped to see a lot more of you soon Raymond, but I certainly didn't meaning this." Andi backed out of the room and shut the door.

"Lizzie, what time is it?" He asked with his head on her shoulder.

"A little... after... noon." She got out between laughs while running her finger over his scalp.

"Ah yes you're lunch date. Damn it." Lifting his head to see her face.

"Be grateful it was Andi and not Nessa. Dembe is on his way over as well. So you better go get dressed." She kissed him quickly.

"I'm enjoying this bossy side of you Lizzie, it very titillating." He pulled her back against him.

"Red if you're a good boy I'll let you help me soak in my tub tonight." She kissed his chest.

Tilting her chin up he softly kissed her.

"I love you Lizzie." Now that he could tell her, he intended on doing so every opportunity he got.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him. "Now go before Nessa gets in here."

"Alright, alright you win, I'll go shower and get dressed." Wandering out of the kitchen he said. "Yes I'm very fond of this room."

"Yeah its got a hell of a view." She called after him, all she could hear was his deep laughter.

Oh how she loved that view and looked forward to seeing it everyday. She spotted the infamous pictures on the counter. Laughing to herself as she looked though them. Finding the one Red was admiring she removed it from the batch walked out to her hall table where he left his suit jacket last night.

She could hear the shower running so she had a little time. Taking a pen she wrote a note on the back of it, then with one last look she placed it into his inside pocket.

_________________________________________________________

(Later that day in Red's hotel)

Clean suit and tie on he checked the pockets on yesterdays suit before sending it to be cleaned. Reaching into the inside pocket he found Lizzie's gift.

Turning the picture over he read the note.

"To get you through those days and nights when we're apart.

I love you honey.

LBee xxx."

"Oh my little saucy minx, you'll be the death of me." He turned it around again to look at his Lizzie in all her glory. A red LB painted on her bare abdomen, she was wearing a red pair of panties, red bra, a silver mask over her eyes and red heels.

"Oh but what a way to go." He kissed the picture and safely tucked it into his breast pocket, close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
